


First Time

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: It's Peter first time, and Wade is there every step of the way.





	

Peter giggled as Wade wrestled the controller out of his hand, he had won at Mario Kart yet again and the Merc with the Mouth wasn't having it.

"Peter you little shit!" Wade laughed as he pinned Peter to the carpeted floor, "You're making me look bad here!" Peter only giggled and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck bringing him in for a kiss, "You like pretty good to me." Wade fell into the kiss savoring the flavor of Peter's plump lips, and then he deepened the kiss his tongue flitting against Peter's lips which parted easily. They kissed and kissed until both of them were hard and Peter's hands traveled down Wade's chest groping the hard muscles. 

Wade moved and started to kiss Peter's neck his hands trailing up Peter's shirt and then down to the hem of his jeans, his fingers ghosted under the fabric asking permission and then Peter's hands stopped moving, "Wade..." The man stopped what he was doing and looked at his beautiful boyfriends eyes. 

"What is it baby boy?" 

"Uhmm... well...." Peter was looking everywhere but at Wade, which was hard given the position, but he felt like he couldn't tell Wade. He knew the man would be more than understanding, but Peter was embarrassed, he was twenty-three dammit!

"Petey, you don't have to tell me, but you know you can't say anything that'll have me running for the door," Wade was concerned, Peter looked absolutely uncomfortable and it made him feel insecure, and part of him thought Peter would break up with him right there and then, the other more sane part of him knew it was something else. 

"Well, I've- I've nvrlyhdxbfofre," Peter mumbled quickly placing his hand over his eyes. 

Wade smiled, what the hell was this adorable little nerd trying to get at, "You've never what?" 

Peter peeked at Wade through his fingers, and let out a long exasperated sigh and sat up, his hard-on gone completely. "You need to turn around or something because I can't tell you to your face." Wade shook his head, but obligingly turned around, "Whatever makes you comfortable baby boy." 

Peter was absolutely head over heels in love with Wade, he was his giant teddy-bear merc, the man sat there twiddling his thumbs for a moment before he finally built up the courage, "Okay, so you know those cocktails that don't have any alcohol in them."

Wade turned his head to look at Peter his hairless eyebrows scrunched, "Dude, this is not what I was expecting." Peter gawked at Wade, "I'M GETTING THERE! TURN AROUND!" Wade turned around again sitting criss-cross applesauce on the carpet. "Okay so what are they called," Peter asked, "What are the cocktails that have no alcohol in them called?" 

Wade thought for a minute, "Uhm.... virgin??" And that's when it hit him,  _oh my fucking god no way!_  Wade spun around eyes wide, "You're lying, there is noo way a sweet piece of ass like you could be a virgin! I don't believe you." 

Peter looked at Wade with an annoyed look, "You know I'm insecure Wade! You really think I would've had sex with someone I didn't know!" Wade thought about it for a minute, Peter Parker was a nerd, no doubt about it, he was insecure, and clumsy and now that he thought about it the guy was so focused on school that it was completely possible that he'd really never had sex. 

"Okayy," Wade smiled, "But pleasseee tell me you've watched porn and masturbated. Because there is NO WAY in hell that you're that pure." 

Peter smirked and rolled his eyes, "Wade of course I've done that, just not real sex." They both laughed and Wade ran a hand across his face, "This is a lot of pressure man, your first time! JEez, I don't even remember my first time." Peter shook his head, "We can't all be as horny as you." Wade crossed his arms in mock offense. They sat for a moment in comfortable silence both feeling good. Peter was glad he had told Wade, and Wade was bubbling over with happiness that Peter trusted him. 

"Soo... you wanna like, have sex. Like now? Cause you're really fucking hot," Wade said in his typical deadpool-esque manner. Peter sighed, "And I'm the nerd," he rolled his eyes, "Sure Wade let my first time start with 'wanna have sex'!" Wade laughed and pulled Peter closer, "Consent is everything baby boy. Bed or Floor." Peter scrunched his face up, "Bed, duhh." 

Wade picked Peter up and carried him to the bed, straddling his legs and resuming their previous kissing. Before long they were both hard and Wade's hands roamed under Peter's shirt reminiscing in the feel of the way the hard muscles under his flawless skin flexed at every movement. Peter was loving every moment, of course he had made out before but the promise of something more kept him intrigued. He ran his hands on Wade's back smoothing the soft scar-tissue running his fingers along the little bumps and dents, the pattern that was Wade.

"Mhmm, Petey I'm gonna wreck you," Wade mumbled as he kissed and bit at Peter's neck being careful not to leave a hickey anywhere his boss would notice. Soon Wade frustrated with all the clothing between them pulled Peter's off, the cold air of the room hitting him, and Peter helped Wade take off his shirt too. The smaller man loved the way the merc looked, large muscles bulging and they were all his tonight. The thought alone was making Peter hard and the sight of Peter shirtless pinned under him was doing unspeakable things to Wade. 

He moved down from Peter's neck to his chest biting, kissing, and licking. The feel of Wade's hot tongue all over him made Peter moan and he pulled Wade closer. Soon the mercenary was sucking on Peter's nipples, abusing the sensitive skin. He rubbed and licked until they were almost burning and Peter moved slightly in discomfort. Wade pulled back and blew cool air on the abused skin making Peter's core burst with arousal. "Baby you gotta tell me if something isn't right okay?" Wade said as he licked Peter's abs, "If anything, even the smallest thing doesn't feel good you need to beat my ass okay?" Peter smiled at Wade's words, of course this giant teddy-bear would say something like that, what a man. Peter smiled and brought Wade back up to kiss him their tongues running against each others. Wade smiled into the kiss, and then without any notice he grabbed Peter's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach making the smaller man yelp in surprise. He pulled Peter's pants down and he kicked them off. Wade dragged his fingers up Peter's spine and licked the curve of his ear, "Is this okay?" he whispered. Peter moaned into the pillow, "God Wade, just do something! Fuck me!" Wade laughed, his spider was so eager. 

Wade laid a soft tender kiss to the back of Peter's neck making Peter's neck twist back onto him. Wade moved his hands tantalizingly down Peter's torso caressing his sides with his scarred skin until finally he came to Spider-man's perfect ass. He massaged the taut muscle as he kissed Peter's spine until finally he pulled the cheeks apart. Peter was suddenly feeling very nervous, he loved Wade, and he felt so incredibly safe in his hands, but he was still nervous. He dug his face into the soft pillows, "Wadee..." The mercenary stopped what he was doing, concerned with the tone Peter had taken on. "What is it baby boy?" 

"Mh, n-nothing. Just... nervous." 

Wade smiled softly at the cutest, purest man ever. "Shhh, it's okay Petey. I'll take care of you." 

Peter nodded at Wade's words, and the merc took it as a gesture to continue. He came back to where he was reminiscing at the sight of Peter's bare ass, and it was all his. He spread Peter's legs melting at the way the man easily spread apart with his incredible flexibilty. Wade stared at Peter's puckered unused hole, he was going to be the first,  _oh my fucking shitt._ Wade licked the pad of his index finger and placed it on Peter's tight hole. Peter jerked away at the warm wetness of Wade's finger in places no one had ever been before. Wade smiled at the way Peter's hole puckered, and he slowly, carefully pushed his finger just enough to breach Peter's entrance, he was lost in the sensation of the muscles giving way allowing him entrance. "Mhh godd Petey, you're perfect." Wade withdrew his finger and Peter moved at the lack of contact as Wade got up to get the lube. 

He came back to Peter settling between his spread legs, and kissing and smoothing his hands down the man's back Wade squirted the lube onto his finger and placed it on Peter pushing through. The way he was being stretched out made Peter moan, the sensation was absolutely and completely foreign, and it felt so good. The slippery slickness, and Wade's finger inside him sent sparks though him. His chest fluttered with anticipation and arousal. "Mmh, Wadee. Moree." 

Wade continued kissing the boy, biting and licking his neck and shoulder while he moved his finger slowly in an out of Peter's tight hole. Wade added more lube and he circled his finger widening Peter with every stroke. The man pinned under him was conflicted by the sensation, the slow burn of being opened up, and yet the ecstacy of being filled. It was all surreal, and Wade kept moaning and whispering sweet soft words that had Peter getting harder every second. Wade brushed the thumb of his free hand on Peter's upper thigh and licked the shell of Peter's ear as he inserted another finger. Peter moaned loudly at the intrusion, filling and stretching him more than he could've ever thought possible. 

Peter balled his fists into the pillow and scrunched up his face as Wade scissored him, his muscles noticeably giving way to Wade's adept fingers. "Godd, Wadeee.... ahh." Wade smiled at Peter's reactions, his inexperience amusing. Wade took his time with Peter, opening him up as much as possible before he got to the really really good stuff. The merc rolled Peter over onto his back and caught the smaller man's mouth with his. Peter instantly reached up and twined his arms around Wade's neck pulling him closer, their bodies brushing against each other, their hard members filling them with wanton sensation. 

Wade let go of Peter's lips at the protest of the spider and sat on his haunches. He smiled wickedly,  _oh yes, this is going to be good._ Wade hooked his hands around Peter's knees and propped his legs up. He pulled Peter's legs apart and pushed them up toward the smaller man, Peter easily opened up, like a flower blooming and Wade came back down for a kiss his tongue breaching Peter's mouth, their tongues intertwining and smoothing across each other. The nervousness Peter had felt previously had completely subsided and he was blissed out, and crazy happy. It might've been the oxytocin but at this moment Wade looked more beautiful than ever before. 

The mercenary smoothed his wet fingers down Peter's chest and across his length making Peter shiver and roll his hips into Wade's grasp that was too light. Wade smiled, "Uh uh Petey, that isn't how this goes." Peter frowned and Wade bent down hastingly without warning and kissed the tip of Peter's hard cock, sending shivers and a warm fuzzy feeling racing through Peter, he moaned and tried to move his hips but Wade him pinned down. Wade licked the swollen head and ran his tongue across, drawing strained and blissed out moans from his boyfriend. Wade smiled and circled his tongue around Peter's large cock until finally closing his lips around it and moving his head down and back up pulling the foreskin with him. Peter moaned, the sight of Wade sucking his dick making him squirm with delight. Peter arched his back as Wade's mouth sent electricity through him, and Peter was completely in the moment, his clumsy, awkward, insecurity forgotten. He felt loved, and he was soo damnn close. 

"Nnghhhh Wadee," Peter breathed out, his voice lost to his ecstacy. Wade smiled around Peter's dick and pulled off and licked one more stripe along the length before he pushed Peter's knees back up to his chest and pressed his tongue against Peter's tight hole. The wet warm feeling made Peter gasp and he squirmed away from Wade who sat up immediately, "You okay baby boy?" Peter's blissed out nerdy smile grew brighter, and Peter sat up and kissed Wade, they smiled between kisses and eventually both of them started giggling like maniacs. 

"You're so pretty baby boy," Wade breathed as he moved his hands down Peter. The smaller man was the happiest he'd ever been his hands roamed over Wade pulling him closer with every moment, "I love you Wade." 

The merc's eyes widened and he devoured Peter's mouth their tongues twining together, Wade bit at Peter's bottom lip and pushed the boy back down onto the bed. He pushed Peter's legs up and resumed what he had been doing. Eating Peter out, his tongue pushing it's way through the tight muscles until Peter was just wide enough. Wade moved again to the side table and quickly wrapped a condom around himself and lubed himself up. He then lined up and kissing Peter's neck he stayed that way until Peter was wriggling with need. "Wadee, fuckk me dammitt." Wade grinned his large bright smile, "Your wish is my command Mr. Aladdin sir." With that Wade pushed into Peter slowly and carefully and watching as Peter's features twisted into pure arousal his eyebrows scrunching and his jaw going slack as Wade filled and stretched him on his dick. They layed like that for just a moment, both engrossed in the feel of the other, until Peter finally moved himself and pushed against Wade going deeper. Wade kissed Peter's neck and slowly moved out and back in. They picked up the pace as they both got more comfortable and Peter was a moaning, screaming mess. His fingers dug into Wade's back and his mouth never closed, the sound of his sensual moans making Wade's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Peter gasped as Wade hit his prostate and it made Wade smile, Peter felt ridiculously good around his cock and the sensation and the sounds meant Wade was going to last any longer. Wade grasped Peter's hard cock, "Come on Petey, come for me baby," and he started pumping the length. Peter was overwhelmed with sensation, being filled up by Wade's thick cock, and his soft scarred hand building up ecstacy in him. Frustration consumed Peter as he came ever so close to cumming, "Ahghhhh."

"Come on baby, let go." Wade said as he rolled his hips hitting Peter's prostate once more sending wild sparks through Peter's body. And with that Peter climaxed, his back arched, and his toes curled, he fisted his hands into the bed sheets and he came shooting white hot lines over Wade's torso with the merc's name on his  mouth. The feeling and the sound, and Peter's ass clenching around them pushed Wade over the edge and he came and collapsed on top of Peter both men panting and filled with love. 

Peter was smiling like an idiot at the cieling with his arm draped around Wade who was cuddled into his sides. "Wade that was amazing!" Peter's exclamation filled the comfortable silence of the room, his bright eyes and sweat slicked body elated at the recent events.

Wade burst into laughter at the dork that he had just layed, "Peter you're such a nErD!! I LOVE YOU!" Wade kissed Peter and they cuddled together laughing and giggling both bathed in their warm after-glow.

After a few minutes Wade got out of bed and pulled Peter out with him, "Come on this is SOOOO UNSANITARYY!" Peter groaned, "Since when have you cared about sanitation??" Wade pulled Peter into the bathroom and flipped on the water, "Since you got involved baby boy." Peter smiled, and brought the merc into his arms, "I love you Wade Wilson."

"I love you too Petey-Pie."


End file.
